Shattered Pieces
by SkyFairies
Summary: Lucy almost died in that train wreck. Luckily for her, she made it out alive but with amnesia. The only thing she remembers is a name. 'Natsu Dragneel'. Too bad this pink haired boyfriend already got over her. But with part of Lucy's memory wiped, will Natsu Dragneel fall for her again? Or will other forces go against them? IMAGE NOT MINE. NALU AU
1. Chapter 1- Train wreck

**OHAYO MINNA! I was just reading some REALLY sad fanfic chapters and to be honest, I've always loved those. Well, I love the ones that come out happy (and with nalu) at the end.**

**I've decided to make one myself.**

**I'm thinking it'll be short unless all you guys out there want more.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

_A blond haired girl was boarding a train to Crocus, where she would be meeting her father._

_"Don't be sad Natsu. I'm coming back in two weeks." Lucy said as she tried prying her boyfriend's fingers off._

_"NOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH STRIPPER HERE!" he yelled while clinging onto her tighter._

_The whole gang was there, watching their favorite chocolate eyed girl leave._

_"I expect you to contact us in this time." Erza spoke up, trying not to be the same as Natsu._

_"I think that goes without saying Erza. I'll miss you guys!" she exclaimed and everyone cracked and pounced on the poor girl._

_Before anyone could speak, the train hooted signaling that there were 5 minutes left until departure._

_Lucy quickly kissed the pink-haired boy on the cheek._

_"I gotta go guys. I'll be sure to call when I arrive at Crocus!" she called back while climbing up the steps._

_"Lu-chan! Be sure to bring back some books!" her bookworm friend shouted._

_"I'll do that Levy-chan!" and Lucy disappeared into the compartment._

_She waved out of her window as the train started moving._

_'Love you guys.' she mouthed._

_Then she was leaving._

**Going,**_ going, _gone.

* * *

_It was night time and the whole group of close friends were joined together again at Natsu's house._

_Lucy had not called them yet and it was already 11:00. She would have been in Crocus at 4:00._

_By 6:00, everyone had gathered and were still waiting anxiously, staring at phones and typing frantic messages._

_'Where are you Luce?' Natsu wondered, probably the most worried out of all of them._

_They also had the TV on for entertainment. There was also another reason but no one dared to say anything, worried they would break down._

_The idle chatter and laughter had dwindled down to just breathing and sighs._

_Suddenly, the TV screen flashed a bright blue, coming out of the taco commercial that had just been rolling._

_"BREAKING NEWS." it read. All the air was sucked into lungs sharply._

_A reporter came on, looking sad and disheveled._

_"Recently, a train leaving Magnolia to Crocus was found in a terrible accident."_

_Now, no one's eyes could be seen anywhere else. Only glued to the glass face leaning against the wall, hoping desperately for a sign from their cheerful friend._

_"Watchers nearby said that the bridge on the river had broke and workers were desperately trying to stop the moving vehicle. Unfortunately, they didn't make it in time. The train fell into the rushing water and drowned. Several people did make it out though, as seen from others. Most are likely injured. Stay tuned for more information."_

_And with that a beach resort showed up onto the screen, advertising their new special._

_Every person was trying to take in the news from just a few seconds ago._

_Finally, Levy burst out crying and flung herself into Gajeel._

_"Don't worry shrimp. Bunny-girl wouldn't give up that easy." he spoke, trying to comfort the girl while hiding his worry and sadness._

_"Lucy was definitely one of the survivors. She must have formed one of her plans again and made it out." Gray chuckled nervously._

_But no one was completely convinced of anything._

_Erza was petrified, still leaning out of her seat._

_"Lucy, you better be alive. If not, I'll give up all my strawberry cake and never eat another bite." she muttered._

_Everyone's eyes widened considerably. Erza's whole life was strawberry cake. She was obsessed with it and had a slice every day no matter what._

_No one had ever seen her without one._

_Or at least, no one still alive._

_This was getting to be very serious. What should have been a harmless trip turned into a death sequence._

_Life has it's ways huh?_

_After another hour of waiting, another message appeared._

_"There is good news from this tragic accident. Up on the screen there is a list of survivors, injured, and not found yet or possibly dead."_

_They all scanned the names. From survivors, there was no 'Lucy Heartfilia' anywhere. More anxiety crept up._

_In injured, it was the same._

_Finally, they all found the name that was on everyone's mind._

_And she could be dead._

_This was the final breakdown point for most of them._

_The only people who stayed strong were Gajeel, Erza, and Natsu._

_I know, you're thinking that Natsu should be bawling his heart out now._

_But if you truly love a person, no matter what, you can feel if they are gone._

_Natsu knew she was still out there. And he would wait. He would keep waiting, until the worst._

* * *

_By now, it was 12:00 midnight and one final report was to be given._

_"I am sorry to say that these few people in the Magnolia train accident are either not found and might have drowned or are dead._

_.Alyssa Cornwall_

_.Jake Brown_

_.Kathryn Johnson_

_.Peter Cramber_

_.Lucy Heartfilia_

_.Nate Henry_

_We hope they rest in peace."_

_The screen went out once more._

_Erza smashed the TV into pieces. No one cared at the moment._

_Lucy had died._

_Now the people in the crowded room completely fell into pieces._

_Lucy's loved one the most._

_He felt as if his body was shattered pieces, littering the house and flying away._

_He couldn't see that moment._

_The only thing he thought of were all the times Lucy had been with him._

_"Natsu! Look, your favorite restaurant!"_

_"Natsu, you should really clean up this room. I don't know how Happy hasn't died yet."_

_"Hey, we need to meet Erza NOW. Let go of me before both of us get killed because of you."_

_"Don't be sad Natsu. I'm coming back in two weeks."_

_Suddenly Lucy appeared before him._

_'Love you guys.' she mouthed._

_Then she walked away._

**Going, **_going, _gone.

* * *

From that day on, the male stumbled around for days, only sinking deeper into depression. His friends had tried everything but nothing had worked.

Then one day, Natsu came out of his room looking the same and acting the same as before.

It was as if Lucy never left them.

You could still see lingering pieces of sadness in his deep eyes.

Natsu had come to the conclusion in those few days, that he would keep on living for them both.

He would go on for Lucy.

And yet one place in his heart, he still believed that the blond girl he gave his heart to was still alive in the world.

But his mind believed another.

* * *

And in those days a blond, chocolate eyed girl woke up from a coma.

She only remembered one name.

**_Natsu Dragneel_**

* * *

**I think this is the story that I've enjoyed writing the most. Well, what do you think? Comments?**

**I have it all planned out so no worry for stopping!**

**-SkyFairies**


	2. Chapter 2- Plans and action

**WHOOOOHOOOOO!**

**UPDATE MONTH!**

**And my last few weeks of summer vacay. Then there will be *sob sob* SLOWER UPDATES. NOOOOOOO!**

**So sad. :(**

**BUT, I'm...**

**GOIN' TO NIAGRA FALLS IN...**

***counts on fingers for 10 minutes***

**I think 1 week.**

**I'LL BRING MY LAPTOP THOUGH!**

**I wanna thank you guys for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**I'M GETTING SO EMOTIONAL HERE.**

**Really *holds up tissues***

**Love all of you guys. I do appreciate your comments and suggestions. And every one of you is FRICKIN AWESOME YA HEAR?! Good. ;)**

**Now, let's get on with the story, ne?**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

_**Last time-**_

Natsu had come to the conclusion in those few days, that he would keep on living for them both.

He would go on for Lucy.

And yet one place in his heart, he still believed that the blond girl he gave his heart to was still alive in the world.

But his mind believed another.

And in those days a blond, chocolate eyed girl woke up from a coma.

She only remembered one name.

**_Natsu Dragneel_**

* * *

Every day for the male was torture inside.

He kept having flashbacks to when his girlfriend was still there with him.

Alive and happy.

Natsu especially thought about the day she left them.

The group they had was also affected deeply, but not as much as him.

It broke the spirit of everyone to know that Lucy wouldn't be coming back to them anymore.

But there was one person who helped them all through this.

Lisanna.

She kept people's energy up when needed and was the shoulder to lean on.

Natsu the most.

The white-haired girl would be with him for hours while helping the guy get over his shattered heart.

Remember when I said that when you really love someone and have that special bond, you'll feel it in your soul when they're gone.

Natsu had that special string attaching Lucy to him.

Deep in his heart, Natsu knew that somewhere in the world, Lucy was still alive and roaming.

Still, if you're told straight out that between multiple searches and phone calls, she wasn't found and dead, the mind takes control over your true feelings and locks them away.

He stopped believing that muscle which kept him alive.

He stopped hoping, wishing, KNOWING, that Lucy was just lost.

And he got over her.

Just as all of them did.

They built a crossing over that scene and walked over.

Slowly, and gradually.

She was far behind now.

Would Lucy ever catch up again?

* * *

Let's go back into the past a bit now.

Is Lucy dead?

* * *

The blond woman sat on her bench, reading another novel that Levy had given her before boarding the train.

It was really good too.

A plot between a dragon and a princess.

_Sort of like me and Natsu_.

She smiled at the thought and sighed.

The girl really missed them already.

She desperately wanted to hold the male in her arms and kiss him again. Just to know he was there.

Lucy looked out the train window.

A bridge was coming up in a while.

She stared at it in wonder.

How did people manage to build these things? Lucy couldn't have done it.

But as she noticed the details more and more, A plank that was loose caught her eye.

It was right in their tracks too.

Her orbs widened.

No.

She was just overthinking things.

But...

It wouldn't hurt just to check would it?

Lucy climbed out of her little space and made her way quickly to the conductor's area.

He looked at the door, startled by the sudden intrusion.

"Do you need anything from me ma'am?" he asked politely.

"Yes. I wanted to know if that plank that's loose over there could affect the train in any way." she breathed out, hoping for a good answer.

The man looked out the window, a bit scared.

"Where is it?"

She pointed to an discrete spot on the bridge.

The conductor's eyes widened considerably.

He started making calls and adjustment to the fast-paced vehicle.

Lucy just stood there, unsure where this was all going. It couldn't be TOO bad could it? She needed to leave so there wouldn't be a distraction.

She made her way back to the room. They would inform the people if it was life-threatening. But her heart-beats became louder.

As the golden haired girl settled herself down, the speakers crackled to life.

"Hello all passengers. We now report that a loose material from the bridge is now identified. The train will make an emergency stop so please be prepared. Stay calm and we will sort things out." the voice ended.

Oh no.

It was something bad.

She braced herself and suddenly, the compartment jerked, almost throwing the blond around.

She could hear the wheels screech, trying to stop.

Her heart was beating incredibly fast.

The unstable section was coming up.

The train was stopping.

Too late.

The huge thing tipped over and fell.

Fell right into the water.

Lucy was shocked.

Then Natsu's voice came to her.

_Jeez Luce. Stop worrying so much and think of something!_

Her mind immediately went into action.

She ran over to the doors, trying to see out the windows there.

The train was still not submerged completely.

Families panicked and banged against walls.

_I need to help the passengers._

"EVERYONE!" Lucy shouted, making them stop and look at her.

"We must not panic right now. This train is sinking rapidly and running around isn't going to help." she stated.

"We have to wait for the water pressure to take hold, or else the doors can't open." she told everyone.

Questions and shouts bombarded her. She answered them quickly but calmly.

They didn't know what to do. Lucy gave off a leader's aura.

Weird huh?

For some reason, her presence made them all feel calmer. They certainly didn't know how to deal with this.

People helped her. The workers and passengers alike.

Minutes went by.

Lucy was helping everyone swim out while the water was leaking in.

She held the door open while the train was now filled with water.

Everyone had taken their last few breathes and burst out.

Lucy was helping an older women. She was urging them all to go.

Her lungs were screaming. It burned like fire.

Finally, there was no one left. She was tired and so exhausted. But everyone made it. Even some who were injured. She just had to pray they made it up.

Lucy felt happy.

Darkness rushed over her.

Death approached.

* * *

**Ughhhh. I feel like this was really bad. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I may have to go fix it.**

**Do you think it's ok? I almost didn't publish the chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**-SkyFairies**


	3. Chapter 3- Saved

**Yeah so I was asking G Chen which story she wanted me to update and apparently 'Shattered Pieces' was one of her faves. So, this was the result. I go by my friends opinions too much. ;)**

**But, I really can't say no. :(**

**So, here's the third chapter!**

**Loved writing this. ;)**

* * *

**Last time-**

Her lungs were screaming. It burned like fire.

Finally, there was no one left. She was tired and so exhausted. But everyone made it. Even some who were injured. She just had to pray they made it up.

Lucy felt happy.

Darkness rushed over her.

Death approached.

* * *

Natsu was laughing and talking with his friends.

They were all hanging out in the park today, looking for some fresh air.

No one brought it up, but it had already been a little more than a year since Lucy died. Each person kept the pain locked away and put up a happy face.

And it wasn't hard either.

Even though they all knew Natsu felt sad the most, he still kept the whole atmosphere up by fighting with Gray, making jokes, and just being his usual, upbeat, self.

And he seemed to have a little side kick.

Lisanna stayed by his side through everything now. No person dared to point out the obvious, but they knew the white haired girl had taken the vacant spot next to him. She became the closest friend to the pink haired man and helped him with everything. Sometimes, their friends would tease them about being a couple.

And even though you could still see that flash of hurt, he would blush and shrug it off. Lisanna was also falling for him too. Even though she knew it wasn't right.

But everything was fine now. They knew that things had changed so much in the past year. And even if they wished that their golden companion could still be alive and happy, everyone was ok. Not all of them would ever heal completely.

And with those open wounds, they still walked on.

Lucy's father had been extremely upset. He had gone into a state of sadness and couldn't be brought out.

The two had just sorted things out between them and then Lucy had died. Just in that one moment.

Jude was still unhappy. But he picked himself up and carried on with his life too. Lucy definitely would have wanted that.

The blond's grave was in the cemetery. Each of them visited at their own times and talked to it. But Natsu never went.

He knew her place wasn't in that cold patch of land.

So he created his own grave. And he placed it in a meadow. The one where he had first confessed. The one where they would watch the stars. It was their own little spot. No one else knew about it. Only the two lovers.

Natsu still went each year on her death anniversary. He would spend the whole day there, no matter what. He would talk and tell Lucy his life right now and other things. Those days were bittersweet for him.

And all went on.

They were just a group of people in life.

Walking past all the bullets slowly.

Not knowing that another would hit sooner than expected.

* * *

Loke had been reeling in the last catch of the day.

"Pisces, take the side!" he shouted and his brother came over and helped him with the large haul.

"Ugh, is it me, or is this thing getting even heavier?" he said while pulling.

"Last one. Just bear with me." the playboy spoke.

And the two finally heaved the fish into their boat.

Loke unraveled the net.

The teens stood in shock at the sight before them.

A girl was lying down in the ropes, unconscious. She was soaked with water,skin a pale blue, and her whole appearance was rumpled.

"Come on! We have to get her to Virgo!" Loke said, snapping out of his shock. Pisces went with him and they picked the ice cold female up, placing her on the bench. Loke wrapped a blanket around her while the other checked for a pulse.

"It's really faint Loke. We need to get back now."

And without another word, both scrambled to row back to the dock.

In record time, they made it back to land and Pisces picked the mysterious girl up. They ignored the catch and went back home.

The two men burst through the door, panting hard.

"Brother? You're back a little early." their pink haired sister came up.

"No time Virgo. Can you help this girl?" Pisces came from behind Loke.

She gasped and quickly took a hold of the situation.

"Hurry, put her in my room."

Virgo checked her pulse again.

"I'm going to have to take water out of her lungs. She must have swallowed some before. Loke, get a fire going. She needs heat." the two jogged away to get the logs.

Virgo just got her medical supplies from the drawer.

"What happened to you?" she whispered.

* * *

"LOKE!" a girl ran up to her brother.

She had twinkling brown eyes and was waving to them.

"Lucy!" he called back and held out his arms.

She just ran past him and looked at the fish. The boy pouted and started whining.

"Lucy! Fish aren't as important as your brother!"

"They are in my world." she winked.

Yes. This was Lucy Celestial. The youngest sister of 12 siblings and part of the Celestial family. They owned a small fishery by the sea and stayed in a cottage by the woods.

This girl had been found and saved by the group. Virgo had nursed her back to health a year ago and eventually, the teens had adopted her into their family.

They didn't have parents living with them. They had all come together in an orphanage and eventually ran away. Most called each other brother or sister but that was just as a nickname.

Once Lucy had been found and started talking with them, they knew this girl was very special. She was a star. Innocent and loving. All of them loved the female, although Aquarius sometimes acted a bit harsh towards her.

They knew she couldn't be left in that orphanage with the other kids. They all had a bad experience there. So, they took her in and she had been there ever since.

When Lucy had come to, she would only stay awake for periods of times. But, the group had gotten some information out of her.

Apparently, she couldn't remember anything. Nothing about her life.

What she did know, was that her name was Lucy. These people had all been named by the constellations so their last names were changed to Celestial. It was only fitting that Lucy also took on that too.

She had also claimed to remember another name. Natsu Dragneel.

No one knew who he was, but Lucy felt a warm feeling while saying that. And no matter how much she tried and waited, nothing else would come. Those memories wouldn't come back.

Virgo had decided that she had permanent amnesia. That life she had before wouldn't come back now.

And later on, Lucy forgot the name too. She left it behind and moved forward. Only her siblings would remember, although they never brought it up.

Lucy had found out that they all had a unique hair color. She thought that was cool and changed her own hair.

Now, her locks were a light brown. But she still kept some of her strands regular. The ending result was a mix of golden hair and brown. Lucy usually left it down and it eventually grew to her waist.

Even though she still yearned to remember what had happened before, the blond lived happily with her new family.

To the 12 orphans, she was another light in their lives.

And that light never went out.

* * *

**So yeah. That's it. I actually spent a lot of time thinking about this plot line. Now, it's completely changed from what I wanted before. But I'm satisfied.**

**I hope you guys liked that.**

**Leave a review please! I'll update faster that way. ;)**

**-SkyFairies**


	4. Chapter 4- We're moving

**Hey guys. New chappie.**

**This one is dedicated to chara. beats90. ;)**

**I hope you like. **

* * *

_So everything changed._

_That's fine._

_But can a star find it's place back into the sky?_

_Or does it stay lost forever?_

_Fate has it's ways._

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**  
_

"Come on Capricorn!" Lucy pleaded, trying to convince her older brother.

"No Lucy. You already fell in the last time. Who knows what else could happen?" he spoke calmly while getting his sneakers on.

"Awwww, that was once. I'm ok now!" the young girl whined even though you could see a flash of terror across her face.

The golden haired female absolutely loved hanging out with her family and going fishing. They seemed so relaxed and together then. All working as a team. But, even though she wanted to be with them, the group knew that she had a fear of the water. It must have been from the accident in which she was found. And yet Lucy always took the risk.

Last time when she fell, they could clearly see the horror etched into those orbs. So to prevent her from getting scared again, no one allowed her back on the boat.

But the stubborn child in her still wanted to go.

She could see that the male wouldn't budge. And so the big guns were brought out.

Putting on a puppy dog face she pouted and started creating little tears in the corners of her eyes.

The man made the mistake of looking over just then.

His face contorted and the mind went into a frenzy. Finally, he sighed.

Well, she was their weakness after all.

The blond cheered and quickly slipped on her rain boots. With a wide smile, her legs skipped out the door and started towards her destination.

"We really give up too quickly." Capricorn muttered and waved goodbye to his sister Virgo.

She held up a hand and turned around to go back to cleaning the dishes.

The corners of her mouth quirked up a bit.

"But that's just how our family is."

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was walking along the street, not really paying attention to where he was going.

What he should have been doing was studying for the upcoming test with his friends.

But that mind of his drifted off to a certain female.

The salmon locks shook. A frown was etched upon his handsome face.

No.

He promised himself not to think of her anymore. At least not until the anniversary came up. That was the only time where he would allow the thoughts to come flooding back. But for now they would just be stuck in a dam. One that was very sturdy from all those months of practice.

The man breathed out slowly.

He saw Lisanna every day now. And he did notice all those times when she would blush in front of him or stutter sometimes. It reminded him of-

Stop.

And she would be in front of him, laughing and talking. Their group would make jokes and tease the two. But he blushed because this was how they were when _she _had been like that.

Better.

No name. Just a mystery.

And Natsu could have started falling for the white haired student. He could, really. Something was just holding him back.

But why?

The guy just wanted to scream out all of his frustration.

WHY?

Why couldn't he just move on? The man had been slapped in the face by reality almost one year ago. And he had accepted that fact after hours of crying and sorrow.

And yet the muscle that kept his blood pumping wouldn't release it's grip.

The tears started filling again.

He began to run through the sidewalk, aiming for no destination. Just moving with his feet.

Too late.

The wall had already broke.

* * *

It was dinner at the Celestial household. Aries and Lucy had decided to let Virgo rest a bit for once and have them do the cooking.

Of course, the woman refused.

And so the two had to lock her in a room.

They tried their best and managed to create a decent dinner before everyone got back from dropping the fish off at the market.

"We smell food!" the two twins called Gemi and Mini came rushing in, drooling at the thought.

"Yes. Oh, Gemi, could you go take Virgo out of her room?" Aries requested softly.

"Sure." and the male sprinted down the hallway.

Lucy smiled brightly and everyone sat down at the table.

"How was the pricing?" she asked Scorpio, who just came in.

"It was better than usual. We had a good catch day so the man gave us more money." he sighed in contentment.

Her face lit up and she carried the jackets over to the closet.

Just as the female walked back into the dining room, her mind suddenly registered something.

"Hey, where's Aquarius?"

The people shared knowing looks while Lucy looked on, confused.

Everyone had come back except for her.

And just then the front door opened up to reveal a panting woman.

"I got the money." and she held up a thick folder.

"Huh?" the blond's eyebrows furrowed.

Loke came up and cleared his throat.

"We might have to chat before dinner."

Gemi stared longingly at the food before getting tugged away by Mini.

* * *

They were now all settled in another room with Gemi grumbling about how he was still hungry.

"So..." Lucy started.

"We have all been thinking-"

"Wait, all of you?" she but in.

"Yeah." Aquarius spoke, trying to keep up her patience.

"But why wouldn't you guys tell me?" her face showed a bit of hurt.

"Just listen sweetie." Aries came over to the girl.

She nodded wordlessly and sat down.

"So we were thinking about moving to somewhere else." Capricorn came in.

Her eyes showed more confusion but the body stayed still.

"And it wasn't until recently we found a good deal for a cafe."

Lucy looked ready to jump up but someone else cut her off.

"We've bought it." Cancer added.

"Huh?" was the only thing the young teen could muster.

"So..." Sagittarius went on.

"All of us are moving to Magnolia."

And with that simple sentence, chaos burst out.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it seems rushed of just plain weird.**

**Not exactly sane here. ;)**

**Review for me?**

**-SkyFairies**


End file.
